Life of Loneliness
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Seth goes to LA for a day to be away from all the love of the couples. Maybe find his Imprint A girl comes to Forks and gets taken into the Cullens. Seth comes back and gets a surprise. But will this girls past catch up to her and hurt everyone! R&R!
1. How this Happened

**Ali: Okay guys I have a new story and even though I'm not yet done with my other story _A Change in the Cullens_ doesn't mean I can't give you something else to enjoy. It's called _Always was a Loner. _ENJOY!  
**

**Jasper: You forgot to say something.**

**Ali*pulls out frying pan* you were saying**

**Jasper: Disclaimer then wacking.**

**Ali: Fine.**

**Jasper: That was easy...**

**Ali: Because I'm tired dumb-ass. I own nothing that belongs to other people including Twilight, bending, etc.**

**Jasper: Good girl. Now get to bed.**

**Ali: *wacks Jasper with the frying pan* You didn't think you were getting out that easy were you?**

**Jasper: No...**

**Ali: Enjoy ya'll! :)**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_

_How it happened_

I ran on the rooftops expertly jumping from roof to roof away from the other guy who just so happen to own the money i got from the sidewalk. I didn't know. But this is why i'm running like hell.

I reached the end of the rooftops and jumped down. I turned many corners again and again until my 20 corner. I listened out for any footsteps. Any at all but none came. So I walked to the gang I had formed remembering it wasn't always like this. When I had parents to take care of me. BUt when mom died and dad went to war then got killed I had no one. I used to have a job but got fired for someone calling my mom a ass-hole and I just... ripped her hair out, no big deal.

I am never going to get them back. I knew exactly what they looked like. Mom had beautiful blue eyes you could drown in happily, great body that curved in the right places, strait black hair, and tan skin, and she was average height. My dad had broad shoulders, gray eyes, pale skin, and black hair.

I had black hair like my folks, moms tan skin, dads broad shoulders, moms curves, blue-gray eyes, was 5'7, and strong legs that helped me run. basically I was a good combination of the two because they were great runners too. But unlike them I don't have people to go to now they're dead, I don't have them... But this is how it is...

* * *

**Ali: I know it's short but I promise the next one's gonna be longer. Promise!**

**Jasper: Probably soon.**

**Ali: Go back to Alice!**

**Jasper: Okay! *skips off to Alice***

**Ali: *burst out laughing* hope you like it. R&R!  
**


	2. LA Chase

**Ali: Hey! I told you I was going to write soon! Now before any one comes. Enjoy!**

**Jacob: Say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: How'd you get into my house?**

**Jacob: Through the front door. You know you have to lock doors?**

**Ali: Yes but I'm tired and forgot to. Could you lock it for me?**

**Jacob: *gets up and locks door* Now will you say the disclaimer so I could get back and sleep!**

**Ali: FINE! I don't own anything but the plot and new peeps. You happy now Jacob?**

**Jacob: Yes. Now gotta go. Peace Ali.**

**Ali: PEACE Jake! Enjoy my peeps!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_

_LA Chase:  
_

_Seth Pov:_

Well I'm now driving to LA to get away from all the mushy stuff Forks holds. And possibly find my Imprint. I never got my Imprint in Forks so I thought that I could find some one out in LA were it's crawling with hot babes. I just might get lucky this time. Or go home and be by myself again. I hope it's option number 1 this time.

I finally made it to LA. Now tome to go to the beach. Now there's where I could go and hang! I parked in the parking lot and took off my shirt. I threw it into the back seat. I got out and went to the sand. Girls looked at me from all around. I didn't mind. If I looked at enough faces I might see _her_.

I walked from one end of the beach to the other and found _no one_. Guess I can't get any luck. I'm going home alone..._ again_... I can't believe I can't get to Imprint on _one girl_. Not a single one!. Well time to drive home.

I put one my shirt at the car and drove nonstop. I was glad I had stopped to get gas when I got here so I could come strait back. I was not stopping again. Here I come Forks without a love to show for it.

_Why can't I have someone?_, I thought to myself. Glad Edward wasn't here to _hear_ this. _Am I to die alone?_

I soon made it back to Forks where everyone was in love. I didn't need to stay at the Cullens. But I just couldn't stay away from little Nessie... She is 5 and is already a 7 year old at mind, and body. WHY IS SHE GROWING UP SO FAST? I'm her brother... or sort of. I am not letting ANY guy put his hands on her unless she says it's okay.

_You hear that Jake?,_ I thought to Edward to pass it on secretly to Jacob.

I decided to go to La Push. But come on! Even Leah has an Imprint now. And Charlie and Mom have been together for a while now. I am the only one in the mythical creatures in Forks that doesn't have someone. I feel so lonely.

_Mystery Girl's Pov:_

I ran one the road and saw a sign that said _1 mile to Forks_. I decided to go there, away from the troubles of Seattle. That place was huge and dangerous. Especially with the guy hunting me down. Sends shivers down my spine just thinking about him. My gang split up after our last meeting. I remember it now.

_Flashback:_

_"I have a family to take care of down south. I can't stay in the gang," Joe said loudly over the bickering._

_"I have a promotion and I don't have time for this," Kitty said looking proud of herself. She should be proud._

_"But who's gonna look after our leader?," Hun said. Of course he would mention me! But I didn't need to taken care of. I was fine all by myself. I was a fast runner when danger was around. He must have forgotten._

_"You know what. This gang is broken up," I said forcefully. "No one is taking care of me. I'm running. You all go on without me"  
_

_End of flash back_

Those were the last few words spoken at the meeting. I never saw them after that. I loved them and hoped they would find a better life than I had now. But my life couldn't interfere with theirs any more. Not when I found out _he_ knew where I was.

I ran strait into Forks and didn't stop. I wasn't stopping until I couldn't run anymore in there. Nonstop running for 3 days and my feet were killing me. But that didn't stop me yet. I was a very strong person and could last.

I finally came to the side of a building that seemed safe and comfy. I slid into a large box and found a cat that looked exactly like the one mom and dad gave me before they died. He had white fur with gray feet and gray on the tip of his tail. I had named him Shift because he shifted a lot. I missed my family.

I feel asleep with Shift thinking he would leave by morning. He couldn't have been _my_ cat. My cat would stay by me until I woke up and this cat might run off as soon as it wakes up to get away from me.

_The next day:_

I woke up and the cat Was still there! He was my Shift! I couldn't believe it. My Shift came here after he ran away from home... Well actually my boss got rid of him while I was working for him at the time. Shift must have came here after that. I was lucky because Shift used to Follow me everywhere except school. I think he could understand me at the time and I him. But that connection must have been lost after years of being apart. I couldn't bear to part with him again.

I ran to look for a ladder to get to the familiar rooftops I loved. After finding one I ran roof top to rooftop looking for a place to stay. Shift obviously came along with me looking also. But then I saw one of _them_. I had seen this man before and ran like before. He worked for _him_. Must be paid a lot to chase me around the U.S.

"Hello girly. Been a while since we last meet. Ready to die?," the man said in a sinister voice. He was tall, had short brown hair, and had no broad shoulders at all. You could say he was pretty feminine to say the least.

"Ready when you give up," I spat back at the bitch.

"Then this will be interesting" He then chased me.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Jumping every so often and landing in a run. I had done this enough to know exactly when to jump. But out of the blue the roofs came to an end. I spun around to see him there panting hard.

"End of the line," he said coming closer.

I looked behind me to see no one on the street. At least it wasn't a _really_ high jump. I could make this. I've done ten feet higher than this. I could live through this if I do it just right. So I jumped.

It was a rush. The wind felt nice and colon my hot skin after all the running I had done. Surprisingly my cat jumped too. Weird cat I know. But I did say he'd go _anywhere_ with me. I rolled and hit my head on something really and and passed out. The last thing I saw was an angel and the voice was heavenly. At least heaven was waiting for me.


	3. Hell Mixed with Heaven

**Ali: Well I hope you'll all like this chapter!**

**Carlisle: Say the disclaimer...**

**Ali: You'll never make me!**

**Emmett: You have to!**

**Ali: NEVER!**

**Alice: *gives Ali irresistible puppy-dog eyes* PLEASE?**

**Ali: Everything that is owned by other people are rightfully theirs only new characters are mine. You all Happy?**

**Vampires: Yes.**

**Ali: *grabs crowbar.* Come here vampires!**

**Vampires: AHHHHH!**

**Ali: Enjoy ya'll!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_

_Heaven mixed with Hell_

_Carlisles Pov:_

I hated to leave the sick, but I had to pass as a human so I had to. Ay least I had a family to go back to. Especially Esme. My dear, sweet, beautiful Esme. She was my soul-mate. At least I got to get back to her and show her how much I love her.

Suddenly I heard two fast heartbeats coming this way. With rapid footsteps seeming to go at the same pace. These humans were going fast for their kind. I looked up to the rooftops to see a girl... _falling from the building across the street!_ She rolled expertly landing. But then she banged her head.

I ran to her and tried to awaken her but instead she passed out. I picked her up and put her in my car. I was going to take her home and make sure she had proper care. I drove at usual speed but at least 5 miles faster so I could check up on her.

I walked into the house with the girl in my arms. Everyone was there except Edward and Bella. But we all knew what they were doing. I mean it was great when me and Esme did it, but with everyone else having a personal life we don't want to see that up close... or from afar either. We just enjoy it when we do it. But back to the point. Everyone looked at the girl with burning curiosity in their eyes.

"What's _she_ doing here Carlisle?," Rosalie said with a little bit... a lot of disgust in her voice.

"I saw here jump off a building and bump her head. I think she might have an concussion."

"I hope she's all right... Poor dear," Esme said hoping to help like she always would.

"What's her name?," Renesmee asked looking at the girl. We all turned to her as if expecting her to wake up and tell us... Or just sllep talk like Bella used to do. But she did neither.

We were going to find out if she was going to live or die. I would turn her into a vampire if it was the way of die. I couldn't just let her die like this. Not like this...

_Girls Pov:_

I was dead. But how could I feel pain when I'm in Heaven? Your not supposed to feel pain dead unless... I'm in Hell.

Damn it! I'm in Hell! But I saw and angel. How could this be? I saw a beautiful blond angel hovering over me before I died. This shouldn't be happening like this!

I opened my eyes to see the Hell fires all around like everyone said it would be like... This couldn't have been Hell. It was too human... Too heavenly to be Hell.

Wait... I was in a living room! White couch... love seat. Huge TV. I mean cover you're entire wall huge. Yeah... that huge. Some flowers on a table in front of the... white couch I was laying on.**(A/N: This is how I picture the Cullens house in the book so just bear with me.)** There was also a beautiful and large piano in the far right corner **(A/N: When you come in through the door it's in the far right corner)**. The walls were a nice cream color. It complemented the room nicely to me. If this were Hell I'd love it! Unless I have to clean the place. Then I could live without it.

I heard footsteps and looked in that direction. It was the blond angel I saw before. I was in Heaven! I am so glad it isn't Hell... But that still doesn't explain the pain in my head. Unless I'm still alive... Great now... Wait... What was it that troubles me by living? I can't remember anything except the angel, bumping my head, and... SWIFT! My cat! Where was he. He should be here if I really were alive. I had thought all of this in seconds while the blond angel was coming towards me.

"Hello," the angel said in a very beautiful and sweet voice.

"Hi," I replied quietly when I saw other people.

"This is my family. I'm Carlisle, Over there is my wife Esme, The big one is my son Emmett, Jasper's the blond male over there, Alice is the short girl standing next to Jasper, Rosalie's the blode standing next to Emmett, The little girl is Renesmee," Carlisle said gently. "The other two to come back are Bella and Edward."

Wow! He had a big family... and he was like what? 23? He _had_ to have adopted them. No man and woman can have this many kids and they be close enough to be their little brothers and sisters.

"Hello," I said loud enough so they could hear me.

"Hi," Everyone else said. I wished I weren't the center of attention.

What do you know my wish came true! They never came true that was for sure locked on my brain from past.

Two beautiful people came through the door and stopped when they saw me.

"Hello. My name's Bella," the female said holding out her hand. I just shook it and said hello.

"And I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," Edward said holding out his hand politely. These two must be together. They hover over each other as if afraid that I might hurt one of them.

My stomach growled loud enough to pass as a wolfs growl.

"Oh you must be hungry darling. I'll get you something to eat," Esme said while flitting off to the kitchen. Carlisle's eyes followed hungrily. These two _must_ be together.

_I just hope they don't get it on tonight_, I shivered at the thought.

"Cold?," Alice the pixie asked when she saw me shiver.

"I'm fine... I was just thinking of something I would have liked to have never thought of," I said shivering again when the thought came rushing back to me. I shook my head to get it out.I saw from the corner of my eye Edward shiver as I shivered. Seemed like a mindreader. I made sure to block my thoughts.

What's your name," Renesmee finally asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Ali: I know sucky ending but I hoped you still loved it.**

**Alice: It was great!**

**Ali: Stop trying to make me feel better.**

**Carlisle: She has issues.**

**Ali: March Hare!**

**Carlisle: Uh-oh!**

**March Hare:*throws teacup at Carlisle and Alice.***

**Ali: Thank for reading!  
**

**All the Cullens and Wolf Pack: Read and Review!  
**


	4. Mermories coming back!

**Ali: Sorry it's been a while but I'm writing this chapter just for all of you!**

**Rosalie: Say the damn disclaimer so I can get back to Emmett!**

**Ali: You might want to rethink that.**

**Rosalie: Why would I-.**

**Ali *swings crowbar around***

**Rosalie: Say it!**

**Ali: Fine! I don't own anything except the plot and new characters! Run Rose... Run as fast as you can...**

**Rosalie: No I won't... I'll sprint! EMMETT!**

**Ali: ENJOY! *runs after Rose***

**

* * *

**_Memories Starting to Come Back!  
_

_Girl's Pov:_

"I don't know," I had said. And they all looked absolutely shocked I didn't know my name by heart. I mean I couldn't have remembered it after that hit to my head. I mean it was impossible... right?

"How can you not know your own name?," Emmett asked looking as if he were about to burst out laughing at me. I just glared a warning to him. If there was anything I remembered it was how to threaten people with looks.

"If you don't remember... Carlisle said that I hit my head. I lost my memory dumb-a... dummy," I said but I had a glare coming from Esme letting me know that if I cussed I would pay for it. Maybe literally.

I was going to try and keep my mouth shut around her. I was not getting in trouble here when they saved my life. I was going to do what I could to make it up to them.

"Thank you for helping me. I'll pay you back for this somehow," I said looking at everyone.

"There's no need for that sweetheart," Esme said in another motherly tone.

"How long was I out of it?"

"About 12 hours," Carlisle said looking at the clock... How could he remember the exact time that I was knocked out? This was strangely familiar. What were they. They were too inhuman for their beauty s obvious. And their strange golden eyes. And the way Jasper was very tense around me... What were they?

"You can do whatever you want as long as you don't break anything," Esme said while walking away with a whipped Carlisle.

"I hope they don't do what I think their going to do... Ew," I said shivering and moving away from the couch gracefully. "Do you have any fictional books?"

"Yeah. Their in our room," Bella said. "Follow me... What should we call you for now?"

I thought about all the names that would ring a bell... But I don't have any that rung a bell. So I went with...

"No Name... I can't think of any I like," I said after thinking hard.

"Okay... Follow me No Name."

They had a ton of books! I mean they could open their own library or bookstore with the amount of books they had. I would love to just stay in here the rest of my life. I mean I loved to read and these books were books I like. Sometimes I can hear them whisper to me. It's cool yet really strange.

Like before... There are some stuff that I can remember and some I can't. This one I can and it was really easy to remember. That's how it worked out.

* * *

_Seth's Pov:_

I had a long long day on patrol. I mean at least I got lucky about Leah thinking less of Jeff, her Imprint. Just about how his eyes shined, his kisses,his smile, stuff like that. Like I said I got lucky.

I walked over to the Cullen house and hang out... Maybe get a wink or two of sleep. Well... Everyone needed a dose of Vitamin S at least once a week.

"And what would Vitamin S be?," Edward said with his eyebrow raised as I walked in.

"Why Vitamin Seth of course. What else?,' I said going to the couch.

Everyone chucked, laughed, or tried to fake a cough (coughRosaliecough). But it was funny. I mean that's what I was here for right? Right.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here till.. 20014!," I shouted hitting the couch and going to sleep hearing laughter. That was what I was here for.

* * *

_Girl's Pov:_

I heard the door close and laughter for a while. Jacob must be back. I know he can make people laugh easily. I mean there's something about him that can make you smile when your upset. I've witnessed it first hand.

I went to the restroom and sis my buisness. I washed my hands and went down stairs with a growling stomach. I hadn't eaten in a while so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat when Esme was there.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello. Would you like some pizza later? I'm making it anyway," Esme said checking the time.

"Sure. I'll just go take a nap. Could you wake me up when it's ready?"

"Sure, It'll be no problem."

"Thank you."

I headed up the stairs and fell asleep reading _House of Night_. The only thing I did afterword was think of how I used to be put to bed. Tucked in and kissed on the forehead.

_A couple of hours later(after Seth leave for patrol_

I woke up being shaken by Carlisle. I wondered if the pizza was ready. I was starved and ready for the deliciousness of pizza. Did I mention I love pizza?

Why was Carlisle looking at me like that? He looked worried. About what... me? I murder somebody in my sleep? NO that's in movies. I don't do that... I think.

"Are you alright?," Carlisle said cradling me like a baby... Like my dad used to. I had a flash of how my dad looked. And my dad being bloody in front of me when they sent him back. I put my face into Carlisle's chest and cried for my dad. How he died. I missed him.

"What is it?," Carlisle said rubbing my arm.

"Nothing," I sniffled and fell back to sleep holding him like I did dad as a little girl.

_The morning(half asleep)_

"I want her out of here Carlisle," I heard Esme whisper to Carisle.

"But she needs us."

"I don't care. She's in love with you."

"She is not. Otherwise I would know."

Me in love with him? I shuddered at the thought of kissing him... Get it out of your head... Out, out, out! I continued to listen.

"You were always so hard to convince. It took you five years to propose," Esme said in a whisper.

"She can't be in love with me," Carlisle said in a strained voice. As if he were trying to get it across.

I decided to intervene. I was not going to let him get in trouble because of me. He didn't deserve it. He was the closet thing to my dad that I had and I wasn't intending to loose him of have him loose Esme.

"I'm not in love with him," I said stepping into the hallway they were standing in. They whirled around to face me. "He's more like my dad. I don't want you two to get in a fight because of me. I'll just leave now."

"NO." They both said moving towards me hands up.

"Okay," I said right before my stomach growled. "Got anymore pizza mom?"

Esme looked so happy when I said mom I thought she was going t explode right here and there.

"Dad is she going to be okay?," I turned to him and he looked the same way. Wow.

* * *

**Ali:Okay I'm going to end it here. Hope you all loved it! Bye!**

**All Twilight people: Read the next chapter!  
**


	5. Secrets and Lions

**Ali: Ali here. I'm so excited to let you know what happens next I tied everybody up so I can say the disclaimer and not have them that is in here doen't belong to me. only the plot. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Secrets and Lions:_

_Seth's Pov:_

I still hadn't meet the new girl yet and I was dying to know what she looked like. I was going to find out. As soon as I find my clothes. Leah must have hidden them. I sent my thoughts to Edward so I could have at least some pants when I get back.

I ran about a mile away from the Cullen house and saw my clothes near a tree. I ran and got them. I was going to meet this girl today and if I didn't...I was going to make Jake and Leah play spin the bottle... and we all know what will happen. Of course I'll ditch and they'll have to kiss. Muahahaha!

_Girl's Pov:_

I still couldn't find out why they looked like they were going to burst. But right then I saw my mom. I missed her. I remember almost everything. I had three cousins that were like my brothers... Like Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. A best friend that could make you laugh at anything. Jake reminded me of him. My two sisters. Rose and Alice remind me of them. Finally. My unborn baby sister that I was going to take care of. Renesmee might as well be her because she was supposed to be 7. I missed my old life.

Jasper came over to me and held me. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my family. I remember."

"Oh... Why don't you tell me about it?," Jasper asked worry deep in his eyes.

I told them of how my sisters and three cousins died in a car crash. How my mom died with my unborn sister. How... my dad died died, leaving me no one to go to. He looked sad for me.

"I feel so sorry for you. But... You have the rest of you."

Renesmee walked up to me and dragged me into the forest.

We walked for hours looking at birds and deer. We talked about the god times we had with our families and the good times we've had with each other so far. Then I asked what I thought since she took me our here.

"Why do you choose now to do this?," I asked.

"Because I heard you and wanted to make you feel better," Renesmee said with a smile.

"Thank you."

I heard something in the bush to the left of us. I looked and saw a mountain lion. A thought came to me: What would a mountain lion be doing out here in the first place?

I didn't dwell on it, I picked up Renesmee and ran back to the house. I heard the mountain lion run after us. The house came into sight.

"Renesmee. When I throw you grab something!," I yelled looking at the lion.

"But-," I cut her off by throwing her.

I sprinted towards the lion. He/she/it... I don't care it's an it. It leaped at me. I shield my face and it clawed at me. I tried to fight back but it was strong. I was going to make sure they were going to live... even if it had me for a meal. It scratched my face and for some reason I touched where it scratched. I was bleeding, I could tell (well duh). I touched the lion and it became light. I threw it into the forest. One thought came to mind.

_How did I do that_, I thought. Then I began to feel lightheaded. And I saw something that I thought wasn't real. Jasper's eyes went black, and he looked hungry... like starved. He ran at me. For some reason I could see this and know he was going super fast. I didn't have time to think.

I ran.

I past many trees and it felt like it was only three. I ran for hours and it felt like minutes. I didn't know how I was doing this but I was glad I was able to do it. My energy was leaving me... fast. I gave my last burst of speed. I was exhausted and stopped.

I turned to face my death... Jasper... my brother.

* * *

**Ali: Oh yeah! I'm bad! Don't kill me!**

**Jasper: You make me sen so weak.**

**Ali: It's supposed to lead to her... Come here.**

**Jasper: *leans in to hear***

**Ali: *whispers in his ear***

**Jasper: That's gonna capture them for sure!  
**


	6. Surprise!

**Ali: Okay! For all my fans and family(one) that like this story here is chapter six!*singsong voice* I have a surprise!  
**

**Carlisle:*stands cross arms tapping his foot* Don't you have something to say Ali? *raises eyebrow***

**Ali: No. *looks side to side***

**Carlisle:*sighs* You have a disclaimer to say.**

**Ali: Fine. This is only fro the fans! I don't own anything but the plot and Girl... happy now!**

**Carlisle: Yes.**

**Ali: Enjoy *glares at Carlisle***

**

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_

_Surprises!  
_

_Girl Pov:_

My death... my brother... Jasper.

He growled a very loud, monster like growl. I didn't have anything to defend myself with but a twig... and grass... and a lot of dirt. Wait! I could kick dirt into his eyes and he wouldn't see! I had such a great mind. But for some reason I didn't think it work.

_I need some help right about now!_, I thought to the heavens. Just then the mountain lion appeared out of the forest. This was gonna get worse. But something it did shocked me and warmed my heart.

The mountain lion stood in front of me and faced Jasper. But I knew it would die. Jasper looked fierce and strong. Nothing can take him. Jasper lunged for me and my lion pounced on him. They wrestled and I felt a pain in my heart when I saw the blood of my lion. I prayed for the lion.

Then Jasper threw the lion. My blood boiled with anger. My lion deserved none of this abuse. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the family go for Jasper but he jumped to the tree behind him and jumped back down. I had no idea how I could see all of this. All I know is that I shouldn't be able to get a glimpse.

Jasper jumped right in front of me and pushed me into the tree behind me. I felt the palm of my hand get cut. I sat down drawing all the strength I could to get up. I clenched my fist. Jasper came for the final blow. I put my injured hand up and saw an energy of black and white (it was stripped) around my hand. Next thing I know is Jasper's flying backwards and I feel surprise that was not mine.

_What the fuck?_, I thought in about a second. And guess who voiced my thought first and only? Anyone? Anyone? Emmett!

"What the fuck!" Emmett yelled his eyes bugging out. From what I could see he looked like a cartoon character. I just laughed.

Carlisle stepped out of the small crowd in a nervous fashion. Why would he be nervous? Jasper got up and walked over in my direction. But before he could even get there Emmett was holding him back.

"What are you doing Em?," Jasper cried in outrage.

"You were attacking her," Emmett said jerking his head in my direction. Jasper just looked shocked, disappointed, and sad.

"Let him go Em. He's not going to bite," Alice said.

Then something came into my head that had been buried a long time. Vampires.

"You're... vampires," I said in a secure way making sure no fear came out.

"Are you afraid?," Bella asked holding Renesmee.

"No."

Edward gasped. Why I had no clue. "That was what Bella said once. And she ended up like this after a while."

I wasn't sure why but I backed away. Then I felt a purr come in my throat when I felt something warm and furry against my leg. I looked to see my brave lion. I had the perfect name for him... I just figured it out. Rasper. Ra for the roar he makes and the light he gave me(Ra the Egyptian sun god) and sper for the protection her gave me from Jasper. It fit.

I knelt down next to Rasper and stroked him fur. Soon I had come to a surprise. His wounds had healed. I couldn't believe it! I had done that! But how was my question.

"You seem to have a gift," Carlisle said.

"A what?," I asked.

"Power. To repeal danger and fight back. Maybe even have them protect you," he explained. I was very confused but it started to make sense.

_It means you can do things that others cannot, _I head a voice in my head.

_WTF, _I thought.

_I'm the lion. Rasper_, The voice came again.

_How can I hear this?_, Another voice came. It sounded familiar... Jasper!

_Jasper you're in my head too?_, I thought back. I was honestly shocked that I was able to hear all of this stuff in my head.

_ Calm down. You're powers are very strong and can get out of hand_, Rasper and Jasper said together.

I didn't know anything but I knew this had happened before. With who or what I don't know but this was familiar. I needed to do something. But I just didn't know what. Then suddenly in the bushes a familiar meow came.

_Swift!_

Swift walk calmly and smoothly out. Looking like the proud cat I've always loved. This was that was nagging at me when I had nothing to do. It was Swift.

I ran to my cat and hugged him. But guess what. my cat scratched my arm. What was this! Scratch and try to kill me day! I mean seriously I've been attacked twice and scratched numerous times and I'm still alive. All I have to say to all this is what the fuck. This is so messed up.

_Seth's Pov:_

For some reason Fate has decided I can't see this guest. I was going to change the way of Fate... In a week. I'm moving to a new house I built myself in La Push **(An: in my story seth can do a lot of things. this is one of them... **don't worry he's almost dome.) for a long time. I'm tiered of living with mom. Don't get me wrong I love mom but she's getting clingy! I need space!

"Seth how long do we have to keep doing this?," Paul asked hoping to get back to his Imprint. You lucky dog... no pun intended.

"Just for one more hour and we'll be done for today. You can take the day off tomorrow. Sam volunteered to do it tomorrow," I sighed out. Paul is a good pack member but he's whines like crazy!

"Okay!"

Peppy bitch. I was going to have to keep all my thoughts to myself for a while. This cussing in my head thing if starting with a kick. Wait till the pack stats reading my mind now. I hope they don't anymore. I'm exhausted. Double patrols because Jeff (our new wolf member) had an injury.

Paul picked up a watch that was on a box. It suddenly dawned on me what that was exactly. I rushed forward to grab it but Paul lifted it up. I arched my back and reached for it, finally grabbing it from him.

"What is that?," Paul asked.

"Nothing!," I snapped immediately wanting to take it back. He had made an irresistible puppy face. "Sorry."

"Thank you!," Paul said going back to work... I swear he's gay! I mean I know he Imprinted on a girl but really?

We had moved my stuff from my moms place to mine for the rest of the hour quietly while every once in a while making a few comments.. I mean it's a pretty cool house. It's two story house with three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and finally a dining room. I built it all by hand. I'm good! I mean I had a little help with the wiring and plumbing but besides that and moving I did everything.

Finally when the hour was up and I sent Paul home and flopped on my bed. I couldn't wait to have a real sleep. Eight full hours would be nice you know! That's all I ask from Jacob. All I ask. But no I have to go on double patrols now. I can't wait for Jeff to get better.

After thinking about this I was slowly drifting into the sweet darkness of sleep. It was nice.

I woke up with a huge yawn. It was nice having a good sleep. No dreams at all. Though that happened often but I still like having dreamless sleep.

I went to the bathroom and used the restroom. I came out and set up today's clothes and went to get a shower. Yeah my mom raised me to be at least a little neat and organized.

I stepped into the shower after setting it to hot. I know it won't be hot to me but it still feels nice anyway. I thought about how this mystery girl would look like. I mean she could be hot and my Imprint... or hot and not, or maybe even hideous and not. Man this was confusing.

After getting done in the shower, getting dry, and finally getting dressed and get my IBC root beer I set out to move my stuff again... then set out on patrol... again. I wish this will end soon.

* * *

**Ali: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! remember to review okay. And PM me to tell me what I can do better.**

**Carlisle: Trust and believe that she'll reply back. Remember to PM her to give advice.**

**Ali: You can have a lot of fun... By the way. remember that contest. well the answer was right in here.**

**Carlisle: Read and review and I might adopt you (virtually).,  
**


	7. Finally meet!

**Ali:Okay now that I've said the disclaimer read on!**

**Rosalie: You never said a disclaimer!**

**Ali: maybe I did and maybe I didn't.**

**Rosalie: Say it before my rath is unleashed.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Rosalie; Now read on.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7:_

_Finally meet!_

_Seth's Pov:_

Okay now I've unpacked everything and about to got see the Cullen family. YES! And as a bonus I get to meet this mystery girl. HAZAH as the old time people say.

I ran over to the Cullens, too excited to wait. I mean when is it everyday you meet a new mystery girl... not very often! I couldn't help but wonder if she knew our secret yet.

_Maybe she already knows_, I thought when I pulled up into the driveway. And I heard a cry from the back yard. _Wtf is going on?_ I got out of my car and ran in that direction.

"What's going on?," I asked.

Esme came up to me and explained what had happened just before I came. Jasper had lost control and got beat by the same person that he had a craving for. I just didn't get it.

Edward sighed and stepped forward. "She has a power and we don't know exactly what it is."

My mouth made an O shape as I got what he was saying. I walked over to where they were standing. "Who's the mystery girl?"

They pointed to some girl and I saw her shocked face as she was looking at a cat. I instantly couldn't look at anything else. I felt gravity lift from me and she had bazillion steel cables attached to my chest. I wanted to be there for her through everything. I knew I found my Imprint at last.

_Girl's Pov:_

My cat just scratched me and now I understood my gift as Carlisle called it. I have had it since I was born and when I got cut by Swift when I was younger I could hear his thoughts and talk to him... Strange? I know right.

"Swift?," I asked testing our bond.

_I'm here don't worry everything's alright_, Swift cooed.

"When? I'm...," I thought and found my name...Angel. Ironic because I was sooo not an angel.

Jasper crouched in front of me. "Angel?"

I nodded and he hugged me. I heard a slight growl and ignored it until Jasper turned. He had an amused and happy expression.

"What?," I asked and looked at the gorgeous boy I had saw just days before. He was even more so than I remembered.

_He's perfect_,I thought. Okay do you know in the movies when the record scratches and ruins everything? Yeah that's what happened in my head.

I sat next to Rasper quietly and pet him. I didn't know why but something screamed for me to attack the boy... and the rest of the family as well as him. But his death screamed a lot less than theirs. I wondered why and a memory flashed into my head like a colored movie in an old time projector.

_Flash back:_

_I was waiting in a tree waiting for something to come. Then I saw my target. A beautiful, pale skin and red eyes vampire appeared before me... unsuspecting of the danger near her. I crouched low and jumped to her back._

_She screeched in horror and anger. She shook to get me off but I refused. I lit a lighter and put the flame to her hair. She screamed louder in a gurgling sound. I smiled evilly.  
_

_"You deserved to die you bitch," I said as she was engulfed in flames._

_I walked away calmly and let the wind carry the ashes away._

_End of flashback_

I gasped and jerked forward. I felt a pain in my head and ran. I didn't look back. I heard cries from others but the loudest was not Emmett but the perfect boy. He was in yelling for me to come back and asked why I was running.

I told him part of my truth_, I'm doing it to protect you all._ And with that I was gone in the forest running away from the vampires that I grew to love so much. _I'll miss you so Cullens. Be safe from others like me. _I continued to run before realization hit me. I was the only one that could protect them.

_Crap now I've got to run all the way back._

Rasper decided to pop up in my head_, You know you could ride on my back?_

_NO..._ I hoped on Raspers back and he took off so fast that vampires would be put to shame.

_Look out family here I come._

_

* * *

_**Ali: I know I know it's short but I had little time to write this chapter.**

**Rosalie: You do know that this is one of the few updates she can get up so soon. So you should be grateful to her.**

**Ali: Yay! Someone who gets me!**

**Rosalie: Oh I don't get you. I just get your situation.**

**Ali: *grumble* Why doesn't anyone get me? *grumble***

**Rosalie: Okay we have something to say.**

**Ali: What?**

**Rosalie and Ali: *singsong voice* Read and Review!**


	8. Very Important! Please read

**_Something you must know if you want to know stuff:_**

Okay if you want to know about anything, like the lack of chapters coming in this story go to my profile and look under _Twi-News_ to know things. Everything else is for others entertainment. Check out my profile now to see the reason now. Thanks for reading this notice!****

From the one that writes your story,

_Ali_


	9. Chapter 8

**Ali: You have our story! Enjoy it happily.**

**Edward: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: NOOO!**

**Aang: *appears out of no where* I told you I'll appear if you didn't say a disclaimer.**

**Edward: Where were you that past 5 chapters?**

**Aang: *blushes* I've been busy.**

**Ali:*screams and runs around like a headless chicken***

**Aang: *keeps her still* Disclamer.**

**Ali: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Aang: Good girl.**

**Edward: How come he gets to say good girl but when we say it were attacked?**

**Ali: He bends the elements do the math.**

**Aang: Be nice**

**Ali:*nods head***

**Aang: Enjoy.**

**Edward:*jealous that he can't Ali to shut up like Aang***

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 9:_

_Angel's Pov: **(Man it's so good to finally say her name!)**_

Rasper ran back to the Cullens with blinding speed. I couldn't help but put my arms out and act as if I were a plane. What can I say? The child in me was bound to come out at this point. rasper jerked and I grabbed his fur in fear.

_What happened?_,I asked in panick, ready to jump off his back.

_Nothing dear. Just got my foot caught for a second. We're almost there._

I thought about the memories. The ones that relieved themselves with my gift. Werewolves killed my parents... not the shape-shifters I mean real werewolves. The ones that change with the moon... Children of the Moon they were named. I killed them and vampires. My aunt was killed by a vampire when I moved in with her. I killed them ever since and I never got to close to someone. I would slip sometimes but other than that I learned my lesson.

_I miss my uncles,_I thought. They were the only vampires other than the Cullens that I could be happy with. Even if they drunk human blood, they still care. They drunk donated blood that are no use to any human because they were how I missed them.

"Angel don't you ever, ever do this to me ever again!," Jasper said hugging me hard. I know I should have been crushed but i lived. ONE POINT FOR ANGEL! YEAH! "Why did you run?"

"Long story short. I ran because I thought it would protect you from my past, but as I just realized only I can protect you from it if it decides to show itself."

"What's with your past?," Rosalie asked.

I sighed. i shouldn't tell them. After the bonding I made with them I knew it was in that fragile stage. They wouldn't take it as well when i told my uncles. "I can't say. I'm bound to a promise that I made to myself and will tell you when ready."

they nodded then looked fairly curious about something. Emmett spoke up. "What else can you do with your powers?'

I smiled. I knew everything when Swift touched my mind. I could fly, link minds, of course, disappear, control the people or things I'm connected with, I could tell if people have a good heart and soul just by looking at their Aura, and I can walk through things. I knew it was so cool and useful that I could do anything I wanted. "Anyone want an example?"

They quickly nodded their heads. I made jasper walk forward and everyone looked at him. I smiled and looked at him. "Jasper dance like... a ballerina!"

He did as I ordered and I was rolling. Everyone else was laughing as well Jasper glared at me but I took no mind to it. Later I got him to stop and I got serious. Carlisle stepped forward. "Anything else?"

I thought of which one I wanted to do. I thought flying would be a good thing to go with next. I jumped up and floated. I got on my back in the air and relaxed... then fell straight on my ass. They laughed and I turned invisible. I walked over to the closest person and gave them a wedgy. The next (Rose and Alice) I messed up their hair. I gave the others a good hit and I ran. to sit on the floor. the only ones I didn't get was renesmee and the gorgeous boy. I kissed his cheek and ruffled Renesmee's hair quickly. I went to the wall and made a noise. they quickly followed it and I went into another room though the wall.I went up to Alice's room and grabbed a lighter and her clothes. I went out the way I came.

"Alice. Do you promise mot to take us shopping forcefully?," I asked in an eerie voice.

"Never!,' Alice shouted. I lit the lighter and got it closer to the dress. She looked scared. I moved it closer and closer ever so slowly before she cracked. "Alright! I'll stop!"

"For the rest of the year?"

"Well...," she hesitated but I didn't give her time. I moved the lighter closer and it was almost to the dress. All I had to do was blow. "Alright! I promise not to take anyone shopping forcefully for the rest of the year! Just give me my baby!"

I released the dress and she ran up the stairs talking to the dress. I laughed and turned visible. "Best thing I've ever done!"

Emmett patted my back. "You're going to die you know?"

"Well guess she'll have a hard time doing that because I'll turn invisible as soon as that happens."

"Let's hope it's enough. She's a force of nature," Bella said. The rest nodded and agreed. I was in a deep load of shit now. I knew that when someone... especially a vampire talking about another vampire. it was another cousin i had to deal with... I really wish I didn't do this.

_Seth's Pov:_

Angel was amazing. She was funny, smart, caring, and a rebel. How did I Imprint on her? Why didn't we meet earlier in life? I don't know but my life is of no more loneliness **(AN:I couldn't resist to put it in here... you guys would to!)**, it was complete. I felt the warmth on my cheek from her touch. I knew her touch the instant she touched me when invisible because of the fireworks that went off. When the loss of contact came I felt sad but I didn't show it.

She was laughing and talking to everyone. I knew nothing about her, not even her name and I didn't care, but it could have been nice to know. _Now all I have to do is introduce myself._ I walked up to her and held out my hand. "Hi I'm Seth Clearwater. Nice prank by the way."

i smiled while I spoke and she took my hand. "I'm Angel Hinda. Nice to meet you Seth."

I felt electricity go through my entire body when she touched me. She dropped my hand and stared for a second before looking behind her to see a very pissed off Alice. By the look of it she was ready to murder.

"You almost destroyed my dress. Now it's payback time!," Alice screamed before she leaped at Angel. i leaped in between them and I saw that she put a field around us. It glowed white... like really bright white.

"How are you? It's your gift isn't it?," I asked looking at her.

"Yep," ANgel said popping the 'p'.

"Sweet."

* * *

**Ali" I'm sorry but I have other stories to right. But I hoped you enjoyed the story.**

**Aang: I would have thought you'd make the story longer.**

**Ali: When it comes to writing you aren't the boss of me.**

**Edward: Yeah we've tried.**

**Aang: Really?**

**Edward:*nods head* Yep. When it comes to the ending she's an unstoppable force. It's the beginning that we have control.**

**Aang: Good to know.**

**Ali: Say it!**

**Aang & Edward: Read and review!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

(Note that I don't think Carlisle's gay. As you can see in my profile He's one of my teams. I wouldn't mind getting injured and going to be treated by him. I just thought that accusing Carlisle being gay would(and it was) be funny. Now to the... *gag* Disclaimer...)

**Ali: Now enjoy my pets. Enjoy!**

**Carlisle: Don't you have something to say?*arms crossed and in feminine stance while tapping foot***

**Ali:*laughs* That's... so... feminine!*laughs***

**Carlisle:*gets into manly stance* Say the sdisclaimer.**

**Ali:*laughs harder* Dude just stand like a normal dude.**

**Carlisle:*stands normal* Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali:*stops laughing* No!**

**Calirlse: Say the damn disclaimer!**

**Audience and Ali: *~le gasp!~***

**Carlisle: Have they been there the entire time?**

**Ali:*shrugs* They've been here since the beginning  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 9:_

_Angel's Pov:_

Seth. He was perfect in every way possible. He seemed to make my stormy day sunny and perfect. My powers were coming in okay but I still needed practice even though i've got my memory back.

"Angel. You're needed in the kitchen!," Emmett called from the couch.

I sighed and got up. "Make sure you rewind for me!"

I walked into the kitchen slowly while looking at the the screen. Silent Library. Old but still funny. I loved it **(I think it's great. I remembered that the Giants had a hard time staying quiet in this one episode. Really it was funny.)** I finally was in the kitchen facing Esme and what I saw made me want to scream. She was holding a gardening tool and was looking at me with a phsyco look. I wanted to run.

"What do you want to eat?," She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Pizza..."

I backed away and when I was out of the kitchen I whispered. "Esme looks funny. what's with that?"

Emmett froze and the entire house was silent. Seth, Jacob, and Renesmee didn't even breath. "She... looked like what? What was she holing?"

I froze and shook. "A gardening tool..."

Everyone gasped and the intercom that I didn't even know they had had Carlisle's voice. "Red alert RED ALERT!"

Everyone screamed and ran. Seth grabbed me and ran. I screamed. "What's going on?"

Seth looked back then spoke. "Esme's a woman. So when she reaches that time of the month, even though she doesn't have it anymore, it's replaced with a type of madness. Rosalie is nice during that time, Alice wears black and normal clothes, Bella acts like a loner... but Esme... She goes killer crazy."

I stored that in my memory and was going to count the days. I wanted to grab him and run into Japan. I was thinking about it but I thought it wasn't possible so I settled for having Seth carry me to safety.

I jumped from Seths arms and ran by myself. I just wanted to stay hidden from those dangers. The next step I took made plants grow quickly and it burst when I took my foot off the ground. Each footfall made an explosion of tall grass and trees, I didn't know how I did it but I was glad because Esme was right behind us. I ran and then I saw an abandoned street I didn't think the plants would shoot up but I ran to it anyway. I was wrong.

I stepped foot on the concrete and trees and grass and wild flowers exploded from under my feet. We kept on running and then I made the perfect hiding place when i was out of breath and exhausted. I climbed the tree with Seth behind me and I hid and barely breathed. She ran by and I let out a sigh. Big mistake. SHe turned and looked at us.

I knew then. They weren't kidding with me.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry but as you've read on my profile my laptop won't let me do anything so I'm doing this at school. Please review and tell me wtf is going on... Thank you.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

(Note that I don't think Carlisle's gay. As you can see in my profile He's one of my teams. I wouldn't mind getting injured and going to be treated by him. I just thought that accusing Carlisle being gay would(and it was) be funny. Now to the... *gag* Disclaimer...)

**Ali: Sorry. I know most of you thought I had disappeared from the face of the earth but... I'm somewhat back! Now enjoy my pets. Enjoy!**

**Carlisle: Don't you have something to say?*arms crossed and in feminine stance while tapping foot***

**Ali:*laughs* That's... so... feminine!*laughs***

**Carlisle:*gets into manly stance* Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali:*laughs harder* Dude just stand like a normal dude.**

**Carlisle:*stands normal* Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali:*stops laughing* No!**

**Calirlse: Say the damn disclaimer!**

**Audience and Ali: *~le gasp!~***

**Carlisle: Have they been there the entire time?**

**Ali:*shrugs* They've been here since the beginning. they've watched it all.**

**Carlisle:Even when I was revealed to be gay?**

**Ali: not that one but now they know!**

**Audience:*laughs***

**Carlisle: I forgot to make you say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: Oops. I own nothing!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**

_Angel's Pov:_

Esme crept closer to me and I looked around for anywhere to run. Nope. Nothing to let me escape. I wanted to scream so badly but it just wouldn't come out. Is this the effect that they have on normal humans? I never knew that. Well. Now I know that regular humans feel helpless next to a vampire. Especially if they have you cornered like a dog being captured by animal control.

Finally a scream came from my lips but it wasn't Seth's name, not Carlisle's, not anyone else. "Esme!"

She paused for a second and straightened after another one. "what is it dear?"

She still had that sickly sweet voice but it seemed more sweet then sickly. I shook my head and ran. The wild flowers and trees and tall grass leaped up to protect me from this mad like Esme. I prayed to whatever higher being that this was a one day thing and not as long as regular ones humans have. I wouldn't even be able to sleep without the possibility of Esme killing me slowly.I wondered why they always sent me off during a certain time of the month. Bella wanting to be alone was something I was used to Rosalie nice. I'm going to stick around for that, Esme. I'll go to my uncles in a millisecond.

_Wait. maybe i can go to my uncles. they'll keep me safe!_

I ran to the Cullens house and called out to everyone. I wanted to tell them before she came to kill us all. I was not going to get ripped or stabbed or even threw. I was going to live! I was determined to live.

"What?," Edward asked looking around.

"We go to my uncles! they live far from here. They can keep us safe."

they laughed. I grabbed Carlisle and ran. Surely they followed us and we were in my old home before Esme could think kill. we were in the shadows And they refused to go into the sunlight.

"Come on."

Carlisle shook his head. "We'll reveal our secret."

I rolled my eyes and walked him into the sunlight and they gasped. Carlisle was sparkle free. He didn't shine like vampires are supposed to. I knew this because I've asked a vampire if I could see them in the sun. They never sparkled. I tried to stop but it never did. I dragged him to where I knew the entrance of my uncles palace.

"You're going to love them," I said going down to the place i used to call home.

I noticed that everyone froze in the elevator. Seth grabbed me and held me close. I was confused as heck. I pushed him away and ran to the thrown room and saw my three uncles and many cousins.

"Uncle Aro, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius! I'm home!," i called.**(I bet some of you guessed this already.)**

Everyone ran up to me and hugged me. After everyone else hugged me Caius looked at me. I didn't expect a hug from him so I let it go and started to walk away when I was pulled into a hug. I couldn't believe it. Uncle Caius was actually giving me a hug. How... surprising.

Well, well, well. It's my lucky day after all.

"Missed you baby girl," Cauis whispered.

Okay did Cauis get replaced or what? Last I remembered he showed no one but his mate any love. That's got to be a first because everyone besides the Cullens practically fainted.

"Missed you too Uncle," I whispered.

He let me go and kissed my forehead... Let me repeat that... _kissed my forehead!_ Anyone find this weird? Yes! Everyone does! I swear I almost died of surprise. This was very unexpected. I mean... I know I was practically raised by everyone in this place but the one person that showed the least amount of kindness was this dude.

Cauis smiled and looked at everyone else witha frown on his face. "Well... What are you all looking at?"

Everyone turned away and I just stared. He went to his thrown and went back into the position that was more comforting to everyone. Now that that shock was over I moved to the younger group of vampires.

"How've you been? Miss me?," Jane asked.

"Have they been treating you right?," Felix asked, glaring at the Cullens and Seth.

"They have. Don't worry."

They smiled at the Cullens then turned back to me. Another group hug formed and we laughed when Felix made a burp noise. The Cullens were still shocked that The Volturi, the scariest coven ever, was my family and they cared for a human.

"This is the family that raised me for a while after the disaster. Didn't I mention them?," I asked, tilting my head to the side.

They shook their heads like they were mute. I mean they had tongues and they could speak. But i guess I shocked them more them I intended. Emmett shook his head and moved closer to me like I had to be protected from my family.

He leaned down and whispered. "You know that they eat humans. You're not safe here."

I pushed him with more force then I meant to. "They raised me for years before I left on my own. We can trust them..." I leaned forward and whispered to Emmett. "By the way Em... I didn't expect that hug from Uncle Cauis.

Em burst into laughter. I smiled and moved to stand next to Heidi and Jane. "SO where are my favorite shoes."

Jane looked at Felix. "Which ones?"

I looked at Felix too. "The black ones that match everything... What's going on?"

Felix scooted away from me. Heidi held me. "He kind of sold them on the internet."

I was steamed. How could he possibly sell my favorite shoes. He _knew _that they were my favorite pair. Dead... DEAD! I shot over to Felix and grabbed him by the coat.

"HELP!," he squealed, struggling to get out of my steel grip. Jane and Heidi came to his rescue but not for the reasons you'd think. They love to see me chase him around the castle for punishment that he'd eventually get.

HE ran at top speed to get away. I was released and I took off at their own speed. We ran into the front test and paused. And we both called to the receptionist. "Hello!"

We sped off again and finally, back in the thrown room, I caught him. Demetri laughed his ass off. I hoped that I gave him and the rest of them a good show. Hell Cauis was almost sitting on air in anticipation for Felix's punishment.

"Please spare me Angel. I promise to never do anything stupid again!," Felix said crossing his heart, hoping to die.

I _tsked_ him. "You broke your promise the second you made it. So for punishment... Death."

Aro stood up and came over to me. "Now isn't that too harsh? I mean we need to protect our family... Not kill them."

I sighed and set Felix down. "I _will _get my revenge later Felix. Just you wait."

With that I stalked out of their sight without even glancing back. But I heard three pairs of footsteps following me.

_Seth's Pov:_

She was... deadly. I wouldn't ever, never ever cross her bad side ever after seeing and hearing what just happened. I mean. She was seriously talking about killing him. Just for taking and selling her shoes? Well I would keep them and treasure them forever. I followed her as she stalked away and I saw that who she called Uncle Cauis was follwing her as well as the one that just stayed quiet.

She walked into a room and slammed the door. I was shocked. But she probably didn't know one of the people following her was me.

"Oh dear. He's done it this time," the brunette man said with an exasperated voice.

Cauis scoffed. "He's gone overboard. HE deserved a punishment."

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. "It's me, Seth."

The door opened and I was yanked in along with the other two. What was this about? She looked at all three of us with a stern look and then smiled. I sighed in relief.

"What's all this about? Uncle Marcus, Cauis, and my Seth are all here to comfort me," she said.

Marcus and Cauis stiffened and looked at me with a fire in their eyes. Like I stole Angel's V-card already. No thank you. After marriage. I don't role that way. But they didn't know that what so ever.

"What does she mean by," Cauis said with a venom. "By you being hers?"

I gulped. "Well... I-"

Shut up!," Marcus cried. Everyone jumped, even Cauis who looked just about as dangerous until Marcus yelled. I was shivering in my boots. Not Sam, nor Jacob's threats could make me more fearful than I felt right now. Have you ever had vampires in your face angry that you were dating their little girl without their permission? You don't want to find out. Trust me.

Then there was a boom at the door and another vampire entered. I thought it was going to be the volturi guard... WRONG AS HELL!

"Hello Esme... Feeling better?"

She was still dangerous looking so... Obviously not.

* * *

**Ali: I'm so sorry but I had to stop there. Look! I've had lap top problems. Like... Won't get on till school ends problems. So... yea I'm doing it at school.  
**

**Carlisle: I still can't believe that you made me forget to make you say the disclaimer the last chapter.**

**Ali: Just say your line.**

**Carlisle: I'm gay so review and review.**

**Ali: Good boy. Review!**

**Carlisle: *grumbles* I'm not a dog.**

**Ali: What was that?**

**Carlisle: *squeaks* Review!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

(Note that I don't think Carlisle's gay. As you can see in my profile He's one of my teams. I wouldn't mind getting injured and going to be treated by him. I just thought that accusing Carlisle being gay would(and it was) be funny. Now to the... *gag* Disclaimer...)

**Ali: lright. I know I made Angel seem spoiled but all will be reveiled if you let me. If you keep dissing it might not happen. I need ideas for other stories though. So review for any of the other stories and give me ideas!**

**Rosalie: That was long.**

**Ali: *glares* Shut up and leave! No one wants you here until you inprove your attitude!**

**Rosalie: Just shut up, say the disclaimer, and I'll leave**

**Ali: *thinks about it* Fine. I own nothing but the plot and characters**

**Rosalie: *leaves* Read and review.**

* * *

_Angel's Pov:_

Okay I admit. The death thing was a little too far. But those shoes were special. He's sold plenty of my things but I warned him about those shoes. They weren't just my favorite. But they were my sisters. She was gave me the lucky shoes and now that their gone... Never mind that now. I had to worry about Seth now. I thought that Uncle Marcus and Uncle Cauis was going to kill him!

"Uncle. It's okay. He's never gonna do anything bad or hurtful on purpose," I said winking at Seth. Lucky that the Uncles were talking.

"Angel what are you doing? You're gonna get killed!," Seth whispered.

I scoffed, "As long as I keep them thinking that you're the best thing ever they'll be less likely to kill you... I hope."

I grabbed seth an tip toed away. As soon as were were out of ear range I heard a familiar yell that reminded me of the old days. Back when I was young and mischievous. Ahhh... Good times, goood times.

"ANGEL!," Uncle Cauis yelled at the top of his lungs.

I giggled and ran faster. "Come on!"

Seth looked confused and the rest of the Volturi looked at me with smiles on their faces as they shook their heads. I figured that we could run into the city we'd less likely to be cause. I remember one time when I was running from Uncle Cauis's wrath I accidentally made him sparkle. Or so he told me. Either way I know that he wouldn't take that chance again.

My eyes set on the scene before me outside. The light had adjusted and what I saw made my heart skip a beat. The decorations were all around, the lights were being hung up, and the stands were being prepared. The festival was here. I hadn't seen it since I ran from the Volturi... What for I don't remember. But the fight must have been pretty big.I turned to Seth.

"Seth. Will you come with me to the Festival? I'll show you the best places in it and everything," I said excitedly.

Seth smiled. "That sounds great. I'll go. Maybe the Cullens will love it."

A light bulb went off in my head. Early birthday present for Renesmee. I knew just the person to ask. Not her, but someone who knows her almost as good as she does. "Where's Jacob?"

he pointed in the castle. "In there. Why?"

I smiled. "Happy birthday Renesmee."

Seth looked at me and tilted his head to the side. IT was somewhat like a canine **(Does she already know that Seth's a wolf? Please tell me)**_. _"You know now that I think about it... When is you're birthday?"

"August 4th... I never told you guys did I? Woops."

"August? That already past! We forgot to celebrate your birthday."

I looked down and and image popped into my head. An image that haunts me to this day. The one that got me into this horrible, yet because of the people I met, wonderful mess. And that I'll remember with regret.

_Fire._

* * *

**Ali: Okay. I think I got my mojo back. Now that idea for this story is starting to form. High five Rose! *goes for high five but she doesn't do it***

**Rosalie: *looks at me* what?***

**Ali: High five... Come on don't leave me hanging.**

**Rosalie:: REVIEW!*zooms away***

**Ali: I'll never get that high five.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ali: THANK YOU PEEPS! I WILL WRITE MORE!**

**Rosalie: HIGH FIVE! *slaps my face***

**Ali: *rubs face* OUCH! That hurt. I thought it was supposed to be a high five. Not a damn slap.**

**Rosalie: Whoops. Well it'll feel better after you say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing!... It still hurts!**

**Rosalie: *walks away* Read and review.**

* * *

_Seth's Pov:_

Just the mere mention of her birthday mad her face scrunch up. Was it because she didn't like parties like Bella didn't, or some deeper, sadder reason... Just the look in her eyes suggested it was the second choice.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring it up," I said.

She shook her head and looked up at me with glittering eyes. "No it's okay. I do think you should know why I don't like it. C'mon. Let's sit down and talk."

She led me over to the bench I never noticed up until now. The set was cold and it creaked when they sat on it, but it seemed like it would support them long enough for this conversation. Her breath deepened as she tried to calm herself. I grabbed her hand to give some support. She smiled and lifted my hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Go on. You can tell me," I whispered.

She let out a long breath before speaking. "When I was younger, before I knew about vampires and such, I was going to have my birthday party. My brothers, sisters, and parents were making the cake. I was sitting there, watching tv and eating cookies and milk. Then I heard a whoosh. I turn to the kitchen and saw that there was bright light. I ran out of the house, thinking that the rest made it out.

"They didn't. I looked all around and saw nothing. Not my three brothers, not my two sisters, not my dad, not my pregnant mother. They were gone, just because they were making my cake. After a couple of days the cat they gave me came and then we stuck together for a while. then he disappeared. After about a year I found out that a vampire caused this. I hunted vampires for a while then... Well I don't know what happened. Now the only family from my past I have left is my cat."

Tears rolled down her eyes, with guilt and grief filling them. I hugged her tightly. I muttered meaningless words to sooth her. The must have been the worst birthday I've ever heard of. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes. I was lost, yet I felt found.

She leaned forward slightly and our lips touched with an electric fire shooting throughout my body. Best day ever. I mean ever.

_Angel's Pov:_

Best moment ever! That kiss sent an electric fire throughout my body. The heat of his lips, the heat of his body, the feel of his hair. All that I was aware of was him. Nothing else mattered except for him and me being together for the rest of our lives. When we broke apart our breathing was heavy and we looked into each others eyes. His beautiful eyes captivated me.

"I love you Seth,"I whispered unsure if he heard it.

"I love you too Angel," He said with his pure white smile bursting light into the world. I didn't deserve him. He deserved someone better than me. If I ever got the chance, I would find the perfect girl and let her have him... Just so long as he was happy.

My heart soared high into the sky. Nothing could bring me down as long as we were close. I hugged him and closed my eyes, breathing in his sweet scent. I loved this boy, who a day ago was a complete stranger and today, we were together, and in love.

_Isn't this supposed to only in movies? Oh who cares? I'm in love, _I thought.

He kissed my cheek, leaving a fire in it's wake. We got up and walked back to the castle. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and enjoying themselves. But something inside me prickled looking at my family. What was it? Who knew.\

"Uncle Aro! Can we please go to the Festival tonight? Please?," I asked.

Uncle Aro seemed reluctant. That's when Alec and Jane stepped in. "We promise to be good. We won't eat anyone."

Aro submitted. "Alright. But you have to not eat anyone tonight, understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Let's go get ready! The Festival starts in," Jane looked at the clock. "an hour. Ladies come with me, men follow... Felix."

Seth and I shared a look before we went into separate directions. The ache in my chest was unbearable. How can one stand to be away from their love for any period of time? I didn't question it and followed the women going to the Festival.

"I think Felix is going to ask me out," Heidi said to us.

"Really? I think Demitri might make a move. I mean it's the man that does that. I'm not going to do that," Jane said.

I giggled. this stuff has been going on forever. And I tried and failed to get them all together. Alec is another story. He doesn't seem to like anyone. That's hard to work with. I've looked all over this place. No such luck.

"C'mon. We've got to look good for our dates," Alice squealed.

We went into Heidi's room since she was the one with the most fashion. After about 30 minutes we had our dresses picked. I had a purple, long, silk dress that hugged my curves perfectly. Rosalie's was a red, short dress that was showing some stuff. Alice's was a short pink dress that was a little more like mine but showed cleavage. Bella had a long blue dress with sparkles and it showed enough cleavage to make Edward go wild. Esme's was a tricky one. She had long flowy dark green dress that hugged her curves and showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. Heidi's was an easy one. Her black dress was short and showed much more cleavage than Rosalie. Finally Jane had a short white dress that you could barely tell was darker than her skin.

I had to say. We looked good. after about 10 more minutes we had our make up on and hair fixed and were out the door going to the thrown room to meet our dates.

"I think this will get him to ask me out," Jane said fixing her dress for the hundredth time and fixing her hair that was absolutely perfect for the thousandth.

"Do you think Felix will go out with me looking like this?," Heidi asked.

Rosalie scoffed. "I think about anyone would go out with you."

The compliment surprised us all. We didn't think Rosalie would help with someone's self-esteem. We entered the thrown room doing last minute adjustments. I saw every mans jaw drop. Let's just say my... I mean our Uncles weren't too pleased. They thought we were going to get lucky by the looks on their faces.

"I refuse!," Uncle Marcus yelled. "To let you all go out like that! Go back and get into appropriate attire."

We looked at them with a 'good luck with that' look before moving to our men. Jasper had unappealing thought that was way over the Pg-13 level about Alice. Let's just say I was scared for life without wanting to be.

_Jasper. One day I'll kill you because of this,_ I thought.

_But you still love me_, He sent.

I was going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind when I saw Seth walking through the small crowd. He looked so handsome in that black tux it wasn't even funny. His hair was combed, which looked good on him, but I liked him just the way he was. I looked at myself and thought I'd look raggedy next to him. Everyone would just stare at him and ignore me, thinking it was okay to make a move on him.

"Hey Angel," He said.

My heart shot 50 feet into the air and back. "Hi Seth. You look handsome."

He smiled. "You looked absolutely stunning."

I blushed and grabbed his hand. We walked out, but I saw out of the corner of my eye Aro talking to a vampire I didn't know while Cauis and Marcus were giving the rest of the guys a stern talking to. I'm guessing they already got to Seth because he looked at them with a pained look. Like he pities them for what they're hearing.

"Have fun!," Uncle Marcus called.

"Remember that talk boys," Uncle Cauis growled.

Well... I'm glad I'm not a guy because they had a look of fear. I think Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett overheard it because they cringed for the others. We exited the castle and I saw the streets filled with people. The lights twinkles and the dancers danced hypnotically.

This is going to be a good Festival.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ali: THANK YOU PEEPS! I WILL WRITE MORE!**

**Rosalie: HIGH FIVE! *slaps my face***

**Ali: *rubs face* OUCH! That hurt. I thought it was supposed to be a high five. Not a damn slap.**

**Rosalie: Whoops. Well it'll feel better after you say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing!... It still hurts!**

**Rosalie: *walks away* Read and review.**

* * *

_Angel's Pov:_

The lights burned into the night, setting a nice glow all around. I looked at Seth with a smile on my face. His face was beautiful in this, and as a matter of fact any, light. His smile stood out even more somehow. If there was a God, when I die I'll have to thank him for any amount of time I had with Seth.

"This Festival is amazing! How did you ever leave?," Emmett said looking around at the sites.

I racked my brain for a reason why I had left, but I couldn't figure it out. I knew there was a reason... But what? "I have no clue.

Seth lead me around at sometimes and then I lead him around at others. The Festival was so big I was surprised I didn't loose him in the crowd. I paused feeling the familiar sensation of: 'I need to go... NOW!'. I asked Seth to excuse me and I ran straight to a bathroom after asking five different people where it was.

After using the restroom I washed my hands and looked at my face. It was a little lighter than it usually was but I still somewhat looked like me. When I looked to the side I thought I saw somebody.

"Hello?," i called looking around.

No answer so I walked into the Festival. I noticed I couldn't see Seth so I walked around, looking for food I'll probably like that won't stain my dress. A chill went up and down my spine.

"Angel!," Esme cried.

Oh shit. is she still... no she's calm. I forgot that she wasn't a blood thirsty vampire anymore.

"This is a beautiful Festival. I'd love to be here like this forever."

I smiled and laughed. "I've felt like that too. But what about the other joys of life? That's what made me grateful about the festival coming once a year."

Esme gave me a hug and went on to go find Carlisle. I sat there looking around for Seth. I decided to go to the spot we agreed to meet up at if we got separated. I figured he'd be there already but he wasn't there. I looked around and saw Swift.

_Swift. How do you like the Festival?, _I asked.

_It's fine but Seth's in trouble. A strange vampire got him!_, Swift yowled in my head.

I jumped up and ran, but then I stopped when I realized something... I didn't know which way he was. I turned slowly to Swift who had followed me with a leisurely walk. His tail twitched with annoyance as I could tell from his emotions through my mind.

_You should know you're going the wrong way. Follow me. _He took off to the left of the direction I was running with a speed I didn't know a cat his size could have. I ran after him just as fast. His nose twitched as he tracked the scent.

"I really wish that I hadn't come to the Festival now," I said to Swift, not caring if I looked crazy, running in a dress and talking to a cat.

Suddenly the heel of my shoe broke off and the ground came closer. Then someone caught me. A million names went through my mind and I got up to look at them. This boy wasn't anyone I knew, yet he still caught me. He had like... a tree bark, like the brown tree bark colored hair, a good tan... but somehow he was really pale. And he had the greenest and bluest eyes I've ever seen. It almost seemed like they shifted color. They were hypnotic.

"Are you alright?," he asked in a sweet voice.

I shook my head clear so I could answer. "I'm fine. I just have to... Go get my friend."

He looked at my shoe. "You've broken it. I'll get you a new one."

he dug in a bag that I hadn't noticed. Maybe I tripped over it after my heel broke. He lifted out some black converse. I gasped. They looked just like my sisters. I was almost afraid to touch them.

"Here you go. Something tells me they're yours."

I took off my heels and put on the converse. "Thank you... What's your name?"

"My name's Damek. What's your name?"

"Angel." I then got out of my trance and started backing away. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

I turned and ran, hoping I meet him again with Seth at my side. He helped my not kill my feet to save him. I would be no use of saving him dead. I looked at Swift and ran after him once more. My panting got louder and louder. At that point I was starting to think it wasn't me. Slowly not taking my attention away from Swift I looked and saw a mountain lion.

_Rasper? How did you get here?_My mind bursting with joy.

_I came after I sensed your distress. What happened?_

_Enough chit chat. Let's move, _Swift shouted making my head hurt.

I continued to follow him until I saw Seth. His beautiful skin cut by something. My feet went faster, heart pumped with power, and anger turned my vision red. Who dared to hurt the most perfect thing in the entire universe and time time? How could anyone hurt lovable Seth?

I reached him and I touched his bloody skin. "Who did this to you?"

Seth was panting heavily. His breath seemingly shallow. "A-a AHH!"

His body was shaking and hit eyes rolled into his head. I screamed and clutched him, willing the pain to me, but it didn't come. I heard laughing, a sick laughter that was part of my stepped out of the shadows with a sick smile on her face. She looked at Seth then at me, keeping her concentration on Seth still. I set his shaking body down and got up. Anger fueled my bravery.

"Hello dear Angel. Miss me?," Jane purred.

Then it all came back to me. Why I never came back, why I kept running. It was the Volturi. They were the vampires that were after me. No wonder I had that chill on my spine. It was because they were trying to Change me into one of them... So they could rise to power.

"You... You and Aro!," I shouted.

"Are together. Really the ring he gave me was beautiful. And his last mate had vowed to secrecy."

"Every member of the Volturi are in on it aren't they?"

Jane made Seth's pain increase. "Actually... Few don't My brother, Marcus, Cauis, Heidi I think... Even Felix doesn't know. That fool."

I glared at her then noticed my mother's ring... That ring and my dads symbolized their love. Not Aro's. Would I risk everything for those rings? Yes. Would risk Seth. Hell to the nah! Bitch is going down! I lunged at Jane with that striped glow around me again. Jane fell with an oof! My heart raced.

I heard a roar and looked at Rasper getting attacked by Demetri. He looked at Jane longingly. Like he was doing this just for her. He probably was but I bet he didn't know of her being with Aro whatsoever.

"Demetri. Did you know Jane has a wedding band on her ring finger?," I shouted cockily.

Demetri looked at me with anger then he looked at Jane's hand. It still had the ring like I thought. I heard Seth's cries cease and scooted closer, using the distraction to my advantage. Demetri dropped Rasper and walked up to Jane with a fury I haven't seen in him before.

"You! You lied! I asked if you were with someone and you said no! How could you do this? I thought you loved me," Hurt and anger burned.

"So I lied," Jane spat. "I'm in love and nothing can change that!"

Demetri ripped her hand off and then the rest of her apart, hate burning off of him like a flame. Pain was a small thing until it was done. I ran over to Seth feeling his pain like a knife in my heart.

"Seth... Seth are you awake?," I asked, feeling my voice crack.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His face bruised and bloody. I rubbed his head, wishing that I could heal him like they did in the movies. I felt something cold brush against my skin. I looked up and saw Demetri looking at me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought I loved her and she loved me... I was such a fool."

I looked at his face closely and then hugged him for a moment. "You were blinded by love like all of us. There's no need for grief."

I looked back at Seth and tears rolled down my cheeks. His pain was worse than it was a moment ago. I looked at the fire and saw the ring remained. The flames held Jane like I thought. But it didn't explain Seth's pain getting worse.

"He's dying. I don't know what would help."

I knew and went over to Seth and made him cut me. I grasped the cut out of pain and suddenly I was in his mind. We were bonded but he was slipping into unconsciousness. I kissed his head and gently let his mind go. I went and picked p my mothers ring and put it on. I then felt a little bit of my family came back to me.

I shook my head. "Could you help me get him to the castle?"

Demetri nodded and picked Seth up easily. We ran back to the castle and saw everyone there... but here's the catch. They were all being guarded by unknown vampires. The Cullens looked at me with fear clear in their eyes. I looked around and the odds weren't good. I let my mind take hold of those I bonded with besides Seth.

_What's going on?_, I asked.

_The Volturi want you to join. They also want the gifted and get rid of the rest to keep their secrets_, Jasper said looking around.

_I've got a plan and sorry for this. _I thought it through before so I knew that it was going to work.

I commanded Jasper to jump out of their ranks and come to my side. Rasper attacked two of them at the same time and Swift tripped them as easy prey for Jasper. I used my mind to control their movements and how they go about. I jumped into Aro's face.

"Where are your brothers Uncle?" I said taunting him.

"They're hunting of course. I never planned for them to see this."

I growled and took the ring off of his finger. "You lied to us all!"

"About what?," Marcus's deep voice echoed around the thrown room.

Aro looked at them putting on his innocent voice. "I lied not to you brothers."

"He's been married to Jane all along and has been plotting for power over the centuries!"

Cauis looked at Aro then at me. I had no clue what was on his mid, and I wish Edward attacked me so I'd know but I pushed the thought aside, waiting for Cauis to answer. THe suspense was almost killing me.

Marcus looked between Aro and his former mate**(I forgot her name! I decided to call her that)** and he looked at me with horror. "What she says is true."

I looked around then walked slowly back to Seth, using this distraction to my advantage to protect him... Hm. I was surprised no one noticed. Then Edward gave me a look that said everyone noticed.

_Shit._

I waited for something to happen but nothing did... yet. I felt heavy tension between everyone. Somehow I knew this was going to happen. Lucky us... I noticed something bad always happened to the Cullens because of Aro. Maybe if I took him out they'd be less likely to get into trouble. I kissed Seth's cheek, hoping that if I did what I had to do then he'd heal and be safe.

I stood up and walks over to Aro. "Alright. You and me. If you win you get to do whatever the hell you want. But you have to leave the Cullens and Shape-shifters alone. I win... Well you won't be here but if you somehow live I want you to step down from power and take justice. Deal?"

Aro thought about it then took my hand. "Deal."

Suddenly I was flipped over and on my back. I gasped for breath, wishing that I had said when we'd start. I felt my adrenaline rise and I flipped him onto his face. I got up and moved to stand in front of the people I've come to call family.

This was gonna be a hell of a fight.

* * *

**Ali: I've got to stop here.**

**Rosalie: And you're gonna try and finish the next chapter soon right?**

**Ali: right.**

**Rosalie: Review and review. *holds out hand***

**Ali: *takes out money and gives it to Rosalie* I don't know why you made me do it with them reading.**

**Rosalie: *counts the money* I want them to know you're paying some of us.**

**Ali: SOME of you. Now GTFO.**

**Rosalie:*walks out holding a sign that says: Review and Review!***


	15. Chapter 14

**Ali: Alright. I know it's been forever since I updated this story so let's go!**

**Carlisle: Come one. You know the drill.**

**ALi: *sigh* I own nothing but Angel and the plot.**

**Carlisle: *goes to hospital* Read and Review.**

* * *

_Seth's Pov:_

I couldn't tell what was going on but I hoped that Angel were away and safe. My body hurt immensely when I tried to move so I gave up on moving at all. Breathing hurt. I've heard of injuries like this, but never hoped I'd feel it myself.

"You and me," Angel said. I screamed mentally in horror.

_No! don't fight anyone! Leave and leave this to the vampires. Please just leave it to them and leave._

Of course my mental please weren't enough because the next thing I heard was a bang and a breath get swept out of their body. I hoped it was Aro badly. I heard another bang, louder than the first.

My poor girl was in the fight of her life and I couldn't even watch, just hear and hope for the best. I wanted to cry badly but I couldn't, I had to not cry in honour of her bravery. She wouldn't die. She won't die!

_Angel's Pov:_

Aro was moving faster than the Cullens and though I could see him my reactions were slower than I wanted them to be. I finally held my hand out and spun, making a shield around me. I thought hard. How was I going to beat a human drinker? How was I going to defeat Aro? I would just have to luck out.

I put on my father's ring and dropped my shield and ran at Aro. I threw myself at him and tackled him to the ground. He killed my parents, he was going to kill my friends and I was not going to let that happen I would take him out even if my life would be taken to. I swore that to myself.

I punched him as hard as I could, my fist started bleeding and aching. He got a smile and threw me into the far wall. I coughed and fell on the floor. I hated Aro so much at that moment I was seeing red. I wondered how I could even call him me uncle.

"I can't wait to taste your blood. Oh I bet it is almost as good as Bella's smelt like," Aro purred.

I got up and took a defensive stance. I shot forward and punched his face, sending his head the opposite direction. I got punched in the gut and I doubled over coughing up a little blood. I fell on the ground and coughed up more blood. I thought about how much bull this was. I got up slowly, painfully and stumbled to my feet. Now I know how anime characters feel when something like this happen.

"I will not lose to you Aro. I swear if I die... 'll take you with me," I whispered, knowing everyone could hear me.

"How are you going to kill me when you can barely stand?"

I clenched my fist and urged my power into my fist. They glowed black and white like the first day when I defended myself against Jasper. I rushed forward and punched as hard as I could. He flew to the other side of the room, leaving me breathing heavily right where I stopped. I walked over to him and grabbed his suit.

"That's how I'm going to kill you."

I let my fist fly to his gut. He doubled over and coughed. I smiled and pined him against the wall again. I punched him repeatedly and even kneed his manliness once or twice. Suddenly he pushed me over everyone's heads into the wall. I fell to the ground and coughed up more blood. I leaned heavily against the wall and let go of my bonds with the others. they had no need to feel what I was going to do.

I got up and glanced at Seth. I walked up to Aro and grabbed his throat in my hand. He smirked. I growled and threw him against the far wall. I quickly looked at Jane's flame. I let my eyes go back to Aro and I slowly walked up to him. I used all my strength to rip his arms off. I'll tell you now. That took a lot of energy and I wouldn't be able to do that to his head or legs. I threw them in the fire and he let out a scream.

"Damn you!," he yelled, kicking my head, apparently not holding back.

I held my bleeding head and grabbed his leg. I was not going down without taking him with me. He would die with me! I pulled hard and dragged him to the fire. I pushed him in inch by inch into the fire and collapsed a few feet from it. My breath became ragged and I felt so weak. I heard rather than saw the vampire that assisted Aro run off into the corridors with others following them.

"Angel!," someone called, grabbing my hand. It was ice cold. I looked up to see it was Carlisle.

"Hey guys..." I coughed up more blood and held my insides together. "Aro's gone..."

Carlisle wrapped my head up and carried me over to Seth. I held his hand and smiled. He would live. He would stay alive and have a good life that he deserved. I kissed his cheek.

"Hey Seth. We won. We're going home."

He squeezed my hand with a slight smile. I coughed again and hand his hand tighter. I felt my life slipping away and I looked at everyone else's sad faced. I managed to cover Seth's ears.

"Guys it's ok-kay. Live life to the fullest and don't forg-get about me so easily."

I held Seth's hand again and closed my eyes to cough. I looked at his face and hoped my strength and healing would go to him. I closed my eyes and breathed. I breathed only because I wanted to memorize how good it felt to hold Seth.

_Seth:_

She was alright. She had a coughing thing but she was fine! I've never felt happier in my life. I was healing fast and we would go home and live the rest of our days in happiness. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone's sad faces. I looked to my right and saw Angel all banged up and bloody, on the verge of death. I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Angel. Angel are you alright? Stay with me please," I begged.

"I'm fine Seth. I'm here."

I felt tears stab at my eyes, wanting out. I moved her hair away from her face and rubbed her shoulders. Sadness overwhelmed me. I couldn't do _anything_ to help her. She would die and she wouldn't come back. My eyes widened and I looked at the vampires that stayed.

"Can one of you change her?," I asked.

"We can try. But what about..." Carlisle hesitated with the last bit but I knew what he meant.

"We don't need kids. I just need her to live."

Carlisle nodded and knelt next to Angel. I moved her closer and he bit into her neck. I almost growled but held it in, knowing that it was necessary. He moved to her wrist when suddenly her bite mark healed. My eyes went wider then a cartoon's because she was healing faster then _me_. I saw her open her eyes and I cried, hugging her.

"Please never do something like that again. Please," I whispered, hugging her tighter.

"Never on purpose."

Everyone, Marcus, Caius, Emmett, Rose, Bella, everyone hugged me and Angel. We all cried in relief that she was alright and she lived. Rasper and Swift licked her cheeks repeatedly, whenever they got the chance, and I kissed her as often as possible because I was going to live every moment with joy with her.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Ali: End of the story! Omfg... I'm finished with a story!**

**Carlisle: Congrats!**

**Esme: I'm proud of you.**

**Emmett: Quit embarrassing her. That's my job. Congrats Ali.**

**Edward: I knew she'd get finished with something.**

**Ali: Wow. Wait! You guys placed bet?**

**Edward: *grabs money from Rosalie* Nooo...**

**Jasper: I didn't!**

**Alice: I did. I knew it.**

**Rosalie: I bet only because I wanted satisfaction of them being wrong. Of course I lost.**

**Bella: Well Renesmee and I didn't bet.**

**Renesmee: *hands Jacob a dog biscuit* Well... Let's go with that.**

**Ali: Shameful. I want profit!**

**Carlisle: We bet fair and square!**

**Edward: I'm not splitting.**

**Renesmee: *takes half of the profit and gives it to Ali* Here you go.**

**Ali: See? Renesmee cares. *hugs Renesmee***

**Everyone: Review!**

**Ali: Let me know if I should make a sequel. Just review and let me know and I'll do my best. Give me ideas too if you have them too. Love ya!**


End file.
